This is an application for partial support for the Gordon Research Conference on Glycobiology to be held March 2-7, 2003 at the Four Points Sheraton Ventura Harbortown, Ventura, CA. The previous conference was held at the same location March 4-9, 2001 and was fully subscribed. The Glycobiology Gordon Conference is one of the most prestigious forums for the presentation of the lastest and most significant research in the area of glycobiology. The 2003 Conference will continue a tradition of emphasis on the structure, function, and biology of glycoconjugates. Eleven sessions are planned, five in the evening and six in the morning, which will be supplemented with poster presentations on each of the four full days of the Conference, in which all participants will be encouraged to present their latest findings. The lecture sessions will cover the following topics: Glycoprotein Biosynthesis and Quality Control; Glycoconjugates in Development and Cell Signaling; Human Genetic Disorders in Glycoconjugate Biosynthesis; Genomics, Proteomics and tne New Era of Glycomics; Glycoconjugate Biosynthesis; Glycoconjugates and Carbohydrate Binding Proteins in Immune Function; Chemical Approaches to Glycobiology; Molecular interactions of Proteins and Carbohydrates; Neurobiology of Glycoconjugates; Cancer Glycobiology; and Microbial and Parasite Glycobiology. The methodology utilized by the list of speakers covers a broad spectrum of approaches including somatic cell and whole animal genetics, human genetics, molecular biolgical manipulation of genomes, crystallography, enzymology, chemical and enzymatic synthesis. The above breadth of topics and the diversity of techniques employed will attract a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in glycoconjugates and their functions. Participants and speakers will be selected to reflect the international excellence in glycobiology with appropriate balance ensuring representation of young scientists, women, and minorities. Proper facilities are available to accommodate handicapped individuals who will also be considered equally in the selection of attendees and speakers. The meeting will bring together the leadin aboutg scientists in the field to present and evaluate the latest and hotest research in the area and is designed to stimulate the widening application of the emerging technologies to the frontiers of research in glycobiology.